Songs of a Lost Heart
by Blue Chalk
Summary: okay, the prolouge (and yes I know I can't spell) is a DREAM... so don't get all bent out of shape that Pan and Trunks aren't in it... you're going to have to wait for pan and trunks...r/r


***

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! There! I admitted it, now will you read my story?

***

AN: Please forgive me for this chapter! I know how you guys want to read about the real story, right? The one about Panny-Chan and Trunks-kun? Please don't read this and be like 'what the…' because Pan and Trunks aren't in this… You'll understand when you read chapter 1… What you'll read below is a prologue, and it's a dream… Remember that, okay? I don't want you guys to get too confused… So here goes nothing… Tell me what you think…

***

"Celeste," By Vegeta's tone, I knew that he was glaring at me even if I couldn't see it. No one treated me like a blind person, because I tried my best not to act like one. They didn't understand what it meant to be blind from birth, and so there was no pity, no help, nothing.

There was only the fight to survive each day, and I would never have been able to do that without my mother's help in the first three years of my life. After that she was forced to treat me like a 'normal' Saiyan too. I was lucky that she had even taken those three years to care for me, and not leave me, like any other Saiyan mother would have done, alone to die. The one rule in the world I lived in was the survival of the fittest. And for a blind, girl Saiyan to be the 'fittest' was a rare event in deed.

"Yes my prince?" I asked; letting myself sound a bit annoyed. What did he want this time? I didn't do anything to make him angry or annoyed, right? I thought back quickly to the last few times I saw him. Nope, this time I didn't do anything to provoke him.

"Tell me why my father's pissed with you," he demanded. Of course he had a right to demand this of me if his father really is pissed, mainly because he would be punished too if he hadn't punished me first. In which case meant that he wouldn't get the Space Rover he wanted.

"I assure you I did nothing," I said calmly.

"You're obviously lying," Vegeta said haultily. What a brat! I just told him the truth and he refuses to trust me! "Other wise father wouldn't have sent for you."  
"I didn't do anything," I assured him. "I don't know what your father wants."  
"If you don't tell me, I can get you whipped," Vegeta warned me.

Why was he so difficult all the time? I couldn't lye and we both knew it. If I told him a lie to get out of the whipping and his father caught me, I'll still get the same punishment. So he had effectively just punished me for nothing…I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"How many times do I have to tell you _Prince _Vegeta?" I asked angrily. "I DID NOT DO ANYTHING!"  
The door opened and I heard two sets of feet and a tail enter. The first set of feet sounded like my king's, but the second set was unknown. Quickly, I bowed down for my king, wondering about the second person. I heard Vegeta hurriedly do the same.

But why would Vegeta bow to his father? Was the second person someone more important then the king? But, who is more important then the king?

"Ah so this is your little pet," the second man said. Strange, I've never even heard his voice before… If he is more important then the king wouldn't I have at least heard his voice?

"She keeps the prince in line," the king's voice said good-naturally. "You couldn't possibly think about taking her away from us."  
"Take her away?" the prince asked. He sounded frightened for some reason. But why? He was trained never to show his emotions…

"I'm sorry good sir," I tried to look at his face the best I could, knowing that it probably didn't work very well. "but I don't know who you are, but you seem to know at least what my job is."

"Celeste," the king said angrily, and I knew I had made a deadly mistake when I spoke.

"She can't see," the man's voice was filled with malicious.

"You can barely notice most of the time," the king was angry with me. Did he want me to go with this strange man?

"She does have potential," the man said in a considering tone.

"Really?" the prince asked, curious. Potential…for what?

"But what kind of fighter could she ever be? She's blind," the man said, debating even harder.

"Fight?" I asked, shocked. I could never fight! I can't see!  
"Did you ever find out if you could fix her eyes?" the man probed.

"No," the king admitted stonily.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the man demanded.

"Vegeta," the king ordered and I could almost see Vegeta's nod. He walked a little faster then normal out of the room, and slammed the door.

The man took a few steps closer to me and violently grabbed me by my armor. I felt his sickly sweet breath in my face and knew better then to recoil. 

"Do you know who I am?"  
"No," I looked at him in the face as best as I could.

"A little to the left, pet," the man whispered into my ear. Something in his voice told me that if I moved away from him, no matter how uncomfortably I felt, I would get hurt. So I simply frowned and turned my open expression into a glare. He let go of me and pushed me away violently, I could barely stay on my feet. "My name is Frieza."  
"Frieza," I hissed. I shouldn't bow now, should I? He _is _the king of the galaxy…

"Don't bow, pet," He lifted my face up, and I tried not to move. "You deserve to stand at my side."

How could I ever possibly deserve to stand at his side? I'm blind! This is just some trick…to…do something!

"King Frieza, y-you can't be serious," the king asked, whining. Are they just messing with my mind?

"I am serious," I could almost feel him glare at my king. "Get out of my way Vegeta."  
The hand that gripped me dragged me to the door and I had to do a few tricky moves to make sure I didn't bump into anything.

Where is he taking me? What about Vegeta? Will I be blind forever?

***

AN: So there it was. Do you want more? You do? Really? Well TELL me!!!! Review!!! And if you don't like it TELL me!!!! That way I can change it!!! So your going to have to live with this Prologue redone over and over and over and * I think you get the point* over again until you ppl review!!! So please, just TELL me whatever you're thinking no matter how random it is… Arigatou in advance…


End file.
